


Kanaya's First Comic Con

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anime References, But you don't need to know the anime, Comic Con, Cosplay, Cosplay group, F/F, Fluff, I sure don't - Freeform, One-Shot, Second Person, nerds being nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: Kanaya is dragged to an event called "Comic Con" to be apart of a "cosplay group". At first, she doesn't understand this Earth custom, but she soon finds things to love about Comic Con.





	

Your name is Kanaya Maryum and you have no idea what's going on. You are currently seated at a table with your friends in a building swarming with people dressed in only the most blazer attire, not that your friends are any better.

You and your friends are what Rose described as a "cosplay group". Your group had worked diligently for the last few months to put together sailor suits personalized to each of your friends' tastes.. You, in particular, are currently wearing a ruby red suit accented by a black bow on her chest and a skirt. The matching knee high boots and gloves made the outfit feel a bit strange, but you suppose a whole group dressed the same would seem strange. 

The outfit was completed by a brooch pinned to the center of your bow that your friend, Equius, made. The lovely, golden metal had been twisted into the shape of your sign. Unfortunately, Equius was unable to attended this event due to prior engagements with a few of your other friends. 

You were currently waiting for the rest of your friends to arrive with your matesprite, Rose,is waiting with you, idly reading a novel from her favorite occult series. She was also wearing a sailor suit but hers was a dark grey paired with lilac. A metal squid glared from its place on her bow. While the outfit felt strange on you, you admit that your matesprite was rather cute in her outfit, especially since you can see how excited she is. 

The author of Rose's favorite series, Complacency of the Learned, was rumored to be making an appearance at this event. Rose had told you this news jumping up and down while screeching like a horrorterror. While she was currently faking an air of collected calmness, her display of excitement was captured in your think pan to be kept forever in all of its adorableness.

Finally, You point out five figures in familiar outfits wondering through the crowds. You wave at the five, drawing them towards your table. John and Jade greet the two of you excitedly, chattering on about what they wished to see at this event. What was it even called? 

Oh yeah. Comic Con. 

Dave greets you only with a nod as was Strider fashion. Karkat and Nepeta are too busy consumed with each other to.They were arguing rather loudly over whether the cat ear hat and tail Nepeta wore with her outfit was appropriate for their group. 

Now that the group was united, all of you decide to look around this Comic Con together. Your group gains a lot of attention. Frequently, your group is stopped and asked to pose for pictures. Some people passing by even give your group compliments on your outfits. You feel proud that your group's hard work is appreciated.

The actual Comic Con turns out to be a lot of booths filled with Earth culture paraphernalia that you do not understand. Your group stops multiple times in front of booths displaying art and other trinkets of characters you know nothing of. You can't help but feel disappointed by this tu-

Wait, what was that? 

You spy a booth decorated in a Gothic manner that Rose would appreciate. Large, stylized depictions of people with large, bloody fangs advertised a graphic novel called Undead Boulevard. You make your way towards the booth, your interest peaked. Did your eyes deceive you or was there rainbow drinker fiction on Earth? 

You approach the bored woman running the booth. She perks up when she sees you take an interest in her booth. She kindly informs you of her "vampire" based novels while you browse her merchandise. You spot a selection of the most adorable winged beast plushies at one corner of the booth. You find a lovely, purple one with a delicate rose patterned fabric sewn into its wings. Cradling the plushie in your arms, you decide that the toy must be yours. 

You turn to discuss the price with the woman only to find your matesprite watching you. She shakes her head smiling before turning to the woman herself.

"I think Kanaya is in love with your bats. How much for the toy and a copy of your book?" You try to protest only to fall on deaf ears. Rose hands the woman money and receives a book in turn. Rose sends you a smug smirk at having paid for you. You took the smile as a issue of a challenge. 

You must find something to buy for Rose. You eagerly rejoin your group, new vigor burning within you. The next booth is one that Nepeta drags everyone to. The tables are filled everything cat themed from pillows to phone cases to shirts. You briefly think about getting Rose a headband before remembering how Rose's cat died a few months back. Your heart hurts thinking about how upset she was over her deceased pet. 

You move on to the next booth. It's full of metallic figurines of strange creatures. John loudly points out a dripping ghost to everyone that matched his brooch. The whole group collectively groans as John buys the damn figure.

As they move through more booths, you grow more and more antsy. You can't seem to find the perfect item to impress your matesprite with. You're becoming more discouraged by the minute. If only- 

Wait, what's that?!

A mannequin near a table catches your attention. It sports a Victorian black suit. The dark, Gothic vibe the outfit has screams Rose to you; however, you spot a tear in the jacket. That simply would not do. You pull out your emergency sewing kit and pull out a needle. You pick a matching black thread and begin mending the garment. 

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" A man questions as you finish the last stitch. You realize too late that it's the man running the booth. 

" Oh, you fixed it!" He says, admiring your handy work. " Thank you so much. I don't know how that happened. That would've been embarrassing. I'll tell you what. I'll give you a 30% discount anything you purchase here. I'd give you it for free, but I have to pay the bills somehow." 

You take the man's offer, choosing to purchase the suit. You almost leave the booth with only the suit when you spot a catalogue on the man's table. As a lover of fashion yourself, you can't help but browse what the catalogue offers.

"Does this come in red?" You ask the man, pointing out the most beautiful outfit you had ever seen. He nods vigorously but explains how the outfit will have to be mailed to your house. You purchase the outfit anyway.

You smile. You are starting to love Comic Con.

********************** Your name is Rose Lanlonde, and you really have to admire your "matesprite" as the trolls say. 

Ever since they had left the convention center a few weeks ago, Kanaya had been hiding her purchases from her. No matter what Rose did or say, Kanaya would not reveal her secrets. That is until the mail brought a large package to their apartment. 

Upon finding the package, Kanaya presented you with her shopping bag from the convention. The bag contained a suit, which you were currently admiring yourself in. The suit fit body perfectly though you suspect that was Kanaya's doing. Kanaya has sewn you numerous garments. She must have your measurements memorized by now. You love all the details in the suit from the dark color to chains on the front to the fancy white gloves with demonic symbols painted on them. Your matesprite knew you so well. 

Kanaya had also mentioned getting herself an outfit, too. She had taken her package, presumably containing said outfit, into the bathroom. You waited in anticipation for her exit.

You are not disappointed. She steps out of the bathroom in a short, blood red dress. The light material swishes as she moves, undulating like waves. The dress flared at her thighs, clung to her waist, and came to a rest on her right shoulder. The left side was supported by a mesh strap decorated with black metal diamonds that shone in the light of her pale, bioluminescent skin. 

She looked like an ethereal being of pure beauty. She would cry if it were anyone else. 

Instead, she moved to plant a kiss of her lips.

" You are indeed one hell of a matesprite." Rose smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think! Kudos if you like it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
